Pokemon Explorers: Beyond The Sky Ch1
by VTDisease
Summary: A fanfiction based off the Mystery Dungeon series. It's the start of a new adventure for the Explorer Team: Sky Bravers.  Now the beloved team has grown up, and have even evolved...and they're about to face their greatest adventure yet!


'Would you be willing to form an exploration team with me?'

These were the words that changed her life. The many experiences and adventures she had after...Those she met and those she fought...The truths she uncovered and the discoveries she made. The laughs she had and the tears she shed-None of it would have been possible if she hadn't met that timid Cyndaquil who found her lost and alone at the beach, and whom she overcame all those trials with.

Keo the Cyndaquil truly had to be the one she thanked for this life.

Clowrey the Mareep, once a human, and Keo formed the exploration team 'Team Sky Bravers' that day, and apprenticed under the Wigglytuff Guild's guidance. Together, they completed numerous quests and explored dungeons, and even saved the world! Of course, seasons have passed since that fateful day at the beach, and one simply cannot stop the natural flow of growing up...

"My my, if it isn't Clowrey and Keo!" whistled the Chatot as two figured came down the guild's ladder. "It's been quite a while since I've seen the two of you-and you've certainly grown!" The Music Note Pokemon looked upon the two, a glimpse of a memory of when two young Pokemon appeared at the Guild's footsteps with the desire to become an exploration team. He admit that at the time, he would never have imagined the pair to become the guild's prize recruits! Now here they stood before him, a time long after that. "I remember when you were both still a Flaffy and a Quilava," he mused out loud, stroking his beak. "Now look at the both of you, yet I bet my feathers you're still as reckless as ever!"

Keo, now a Typhlosion, gave an amused snort at the Chatot's yammering. "I see you haven't changed much," he chuckled in reply, "Still biting everyone's ears off~" The Ampharos that stood by him, Clowrey, shook her head at her partner's comment. "You'll just get him riled up again!" she scolded, "the first time we've been back to Treasure Town and the Guild in months, and the first thing you two do is bicker!"

"Ha ha! You know I didn't mean any harm in teasing, Clowrey! Of course I'm glad to see Chatot and everyone again."

"Hmph, one day your teasing is going to go too far. What happened to that quiet, polite Cyndaquil after all this time?"

It was then Chatot interrupted. He waved his wing nonchalantly with a smile on his face, and a nostalgic twinkle in his eye. "It's good to know you're both well and healthy," he stated, "so what has brought Team Sky Braver to the guild today? On another job request, perhaps?" Clowrey shook her head and responded, "No, actually we're on a bit of a break after our recent job. So we thought we'd stop by and see how everyone was doing."

"It's only been 2 or 3 months, but wow," Keo began, "Treasure Town's gotten bigger since we last saw it." It was true-Some of the old tents they remembered had become small buildings, and there even a few new shops. Old friends had grown up as well as the town, and there seemed to be more Pokemon here and there. "Well you didn't expect everyone else to stay the same forever did you?" Chatot replied with a smirk, "Things have gotten busier, even here in the Guild. But some things have remained the same, despite time. Guildmaster Wigglytuff is still himself, bright and cheerful, and everyone else...Oh, that's right! Everyone will be happy to hear you two have returned. They're almost all out on jobs at the moment, but come by around dinner won't you?" The Typhlosion nodded in agreement, "It'll be just like old times! We'll be there for sure, Chatot."

"Good. I'll see you and Clowrey then, but for now I've got some work to tend to."

"Bye, Chatot! We'll see you at dinner!" Clowrey called as she and her partner made their way back up the ladder and out of the guild.

"Coming back here has brought back some memories, hasn't it?" Keo suddenly commented. he turned to her and gave a toothy smirk, then retreating to all four. "You think our headquarters as Sharpedo Bluff is still in tact?

. . .how about a race?" And before the Ampharos could respond, Keo had already shot off towards that very cliff past Treasure Town. Stomping her foot a bit, she huffed, "Keo! Get back here! Honestly..." She shook her head, the orb embedded in the middle of it catching the sun's rays as she did so. 'I understand that he's excited though,' she thought to herself, 'It did seem like a long time since we've been back...We even managed to evolve at Luminous Springs before coming here. But it's funny...despite all the changes we and the town has gone through, it's somehow still the same...'

She raised her head up to the air, sniffing at the sweet scent of spring flowers in the air. That calm sea breeze from the south, the welcoming atmosphere...'Yeah, it hasn't really changed after all,' Clowrey thought, 'Unlike Keo, heh. He's gotten so active since he became a Typhlosion...' That timid Cyndaquil she knew from long ago had grown up, strong and braver then ever. Maybe it was because he was a Fire-type, that he developed so passionately...Or just due to all the experiences they had strengthened his spirit. Whatever it was, Clowrey was glad she could travel along side him for all this time.

"Oh, I guess I better hurry along. He must already be at Sharpedo Bluff by now!" With that, the Electric-Type rushed down the path towards their headquarters but stopped just as she got to Treasure Town. She turned back to the empty road behind her...The wind whistled through the leaves of the trees. "I thought...I thought someone was watching me, just now..." she whispered to herself. She shook off the notion and hurried on.

A lone figure peeked out from the shadows and intently watched the hurrying Ampharos..."So this is Clowrey," they said out loud, though no one was there to hear it. "At last, I've found you...and this time, you're not getting away."


End file.
